


Loki?

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Series: Hello Brother [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: Since the day that Thanos had ‘killed’ him, Loki had been hiding away in solitude. He had no responsibilities and a brother who thought him dead. For real this time. Honestly, Thor was the bearer of great intelligence, but in emotional situations, is as stupid as a mountain troll.An Endgame fix-it





	Loki?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherclawPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawPrincess/gifts).



> Hey look at whose back! Its me! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> This is a gift for my love SlytherclawPrincess.
> 
> This fic is based off a fanart by @deadlilmoon on Tumblr. Go check them out!
> 
> I own none of the characters or the plot.

Since the day that Thanos had ‘killed’ him, Loki had been hiding away in solitude. He had no responsibilities and a brother who thought him dead. For real this time. Honestly, Thor was the bearer of great intelligence, but in emotional situations, is as stupid as a mountain troll. He is Loki, God of Mischief and Trickery. No mischief manager would ever be stupid enough to go after the Mad Titan with a flimsy dagger and think they were going to win. It had taken everything in Loki not comfort his brother as he felt him mourn over his dead body as the ship went up in flames, Asgardian corpses fueling the raging fire.

Loki watched as Thor was rescued by Thanos’ daughter, Gamora was it? And taken into their ship. He knew that his brother would be safe with the woman and her crew, and teleported himself to one of the many homes he had hidden in the folds of time, space and reality. There he lived, for five Earth years he spent his days in peace and quiet. 

He finally emerged from his hermit like state when certain memories of the past changed. He had seen his brother, only he looked different. Overweight and hunched in on himself. Nothing like the self righteous, proud man he knew at the time. His hair was knotted and matted to his head, so unlike the silky golden halo that Thor usually had, Loki had to do a double take. Thor had prided himself on his hair and to see it in such a state was a travesty. There had been a raccoon accompanying him as they snuck past his cell he swore he caught a longing glace go his way before his obese brother left. Hours or maybe days past before his actual brother, the one he had known for millennia turned up and released him from his prison.

Loki had a sneaking suspicion that there was something, oh what do the mortals say? ‘Fishy?’ going on. He teleported himself down to Earth and looked around in confusion at the desolate place it had become. There were far fewer people than there had been when Loki had his last... _ visit.  _ Almost like half of the population was missing. 

Then it dawned on him. 

Thanos had completed his goal. He had decimated half the universe. The thought made him crumble to the ground and place his face in his hands. Ill placed judgement and cockiness had caused his.  _ He _ had caused this. He could never forgive himself for his misdeeds. 

He teleported to New York to see if any of the Avengers had remained, in enough time to see Thanos’ ship appear in the sky, dark and looming over the new Avengers base. He watched in acute horror as the building and area was blown to smithereens, the Avengers, or what’s left of them, in it. He stayed off to the side and watched as the battle waged. He feared that his influence would end up in more casualties than need be.

Loki thought sight of Captain America wielding Mjölnir was impressive, but it was when that false sorcerer opened the portals behind the solo Captain that Loki felt his jaw drop and mental moved Dr. Stephen Strange up to the pitifully short list of people that he kind of, sort of, liked. The battle ended with the death of Tony Stark as he dusted the aliens who had attacked his home and his family. He watched as the anguished heros mourned their friend, or more specifically his brother. The God, held Storm Breaker loosely in his hands, his head hung in shame at the fact that he could not save another one of his brothers.

Loki attended the funeral of Tony Stark and smiled down sadly at the arc reactor that read, Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart. The respect that Loki held for the brave, selfless man increased to an almost uncountable level.

He had followed his brother back to New Asgard and applauded his choice of a successor. Valkyrie would do well as Queen of New Asgard. Maybe it would help her stop drinking. He followed Thor to the ship that housed the Guardians of the Galaxy and stayed hidden, chuckling at the attempted power play between this brother and the captain of the ship. Star Lord? Awful name, Loki would say.

Loki had decided that after seeing his brother only marginally happier, he would leave the job of Thor’s happiness up to the Guardians and leave, but with a parting gift for his last link of family.One night, when the ship was still and silent, Loki appeared his Thor’s room, screwing his face up at the belly deep snores that the God of Thunder released. Loki places his hand on Thor’s forehead and put his brother into a magically induced coma. It wouldn’t last long, just enough time for Loki to do what he needed to do before slipping out and vanishing from Thor’s life completely.

Loli slipped behind his brothers hands and expertly began to work through the knots that Thor had allowed his hair to twist itself into. The knots were extreme and hard to get through and Loki was sure that he tore a good bit out of Thor’s scalp, eternally grateful for his fore-thinking to put this brother to sleep. 

Eventually he got through it all, and washed Thor’s hair in a small bowl that he had summoned from one of his hidden homes. Washing the bowl out every once in a while, then refilling it with water, Thor’s hair slowly returned to its former glory. Once satisfied with his work, Loki began to braid certain pieces the way that Thor used to and held them all back with an elastic band he had found on the ship.

Loki remembered the first (or was it the second?) time he ‘died’, Thor haad interwoven a lock of his (Loki’s) hair into his own. A beautiful show of mourning that many Asgardians practiced. Where he got the hair is a question that Loki would like answered. Loki drew out a pre-cut lock of hair from a hidden pocket, that was tied off with one of his personal ribbons. He took a large chunk of hair and braided his own into it, tying of the braid with the black ribbon that had a green ‘L’ embroidered into it. 

Lastly, he took a locket off from around his neck, kissing the face, before draping it over Thor’s neck to lay in between his pectorals. He brushed away a few baby hairs from Thor’s face and brought him out of his coma. Loki leaned forward and placed a kiss on Thor’s cheek, whispering “I love you, brother,” before slipping out. 

 

~~~

 

Thor woke discombobulated and confused. He had had the strangest dream of resting his head in Loki’s lap while his brother ran his fingers though he hair, whispering words he had never said before like ‘I love you’. He hadn’t dreamt of Loki in years. Alcohol was such a lovely substance when used en masse. 

The God of Thunder sat up and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his rooms, scratching at the beer belly he had gained in the previous five years. Most days he missed the physique he used to have, but no longer had the energy nor the motivation to gain it back. 

As Thor ran a hand through his hair, he stilled. It felt… different. Silker, smoother, cleaner than it had felt in years. What the hell? Thor quickly made his way to the mirror that was hung above the sink and gasped at the state of his hair. It was like a day hadn’t passed since before he had gotten it sheared off by that crazy old man. Thor turned his head to the left and gasped at the raven hair that was interwoven with his own.

He rose a trembling hand and gasped at the texture that he would never forget. This was Loki’s hair. But where had it come from? Who had given him the last remnants of his brother? Thor didn’t know whether this was a blessing or a curse, but at that moment he noticed the locket around his neck. 

The same one that their mother had given Loki when they were young boys. The one with the tiny family painting on the inside. The last painting made before everything fell apart and their family began to shatter. Thor shakily opened the locket and watched as a piece of paper fluttered out. 

His breaths were coming in short intervals, making him feel light-headed and woozy. Thor crouched to the ground and picked up the piece of paper. On it written in loopy, slanted handwriting said: 

_ Hello, Brother. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Comments and Kudos and welcome!
> 
> Thank you again @deadlilmoon for letting me use your work!


End file.
